1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a lever of a lever engagement type connector in which the connector is engaged with a mating connector by rotating the lever attached to the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 3, 4(a) and 4(b) are views showing a conventional lever engagement type connector. As shown in the drawings, the conventional lever engagement type connector includes: a female connector 1; a male connector 2 which is engaged with the female connector 1; and a lever 3 for engaging the male connector 2 with the female connector 1. Inside the female and male connectors 1 and 2, there are provided terminals (not shown) which are contacted and electrically communicated when the male connector 2 is engaged with the female connector 1. The female connector 1 is provided with an insertion hole 4 with which the male connector 2 is engaged. Reference numeral 10 designates electric wires which are connected with the terminals provided in the male connector 2 and drawn out from the male connector 2. In both side walls 1a of the female connector 1, there are formed introducing slits 6 for introducing pins 5 which protrude from both side walls of the male connector 2. Further, on both side walls 1a of the female connector 1, there are provided bosses 6a to which the lever 3 is pivotally attached, wherein these bosses 6a protrude from the side walls 1a.
The lever 3 includes: lever walls 3a which are respectively arranged on the right and the left; and an operating portion 3b which connects the right lever wall 3a with the left lever wall 3a, wherein these lever walls 3a and the operating portion 3b are formed into a U-shape when viewed from the front. In each lever wall 3a, there is formed a rotary hole 7 into which the boss 6a of the female connector 1 is inserted. When the boss 6a is inserted into the rotary hole 7, the lever 3 can be pivotally supported by the female connector 1. In each lever wall 3a of the lever 3, there is formed a cam groove 8 into which the pin 5 of the male connector 2 is drawn. When the pin 5 of the male connector 2 is drawn into the cam groove 8, the male connector 2 is drawn into the female connector 1 from the insertion hole 4. In this way, the male connector 2 is engaged with the female connector 1.
As shown in FIG. 4(a), in the connector having the above structure, the lever 3 is raised so that the cam groove 8 can be directed to the male connector 2, and the male connector 2 is made to come close to the female connector 1. Then the pin 5 is inserted into the introducing slit 6. Under the above condition, the operating portion 3b is pressed by an operator's finger 9 as shown in FIG. 4(b), so that the lever 3 can be rotated clockwise. The cam groove 8 of the lever 3 draws the pin 5 in the above rotation. Therefore, it becomes possible to engage the male connector 2 with the female connector 1. On the other hand, in order to draw out the male connector 2 from the female connector 1, the operating portion 3 is rotated counterclockwise, so that the pin 5 can be pushed out to the exit of the cam groove 8.
In the connector of the above structure, the following problems may be encountered. The rigidity of the lever 3 must be high for the prevention of deformation of the lever 3 when an operational force acts on the lever 3 when the male connector 2 is engaged with or disengaged from the female connector 1. In the case where the rigidity is low, the lever 3 is deformed and disconnected from the female connector 1, and further the lever 3 is cracked and damaged. Therefore, the wall thickness of the lever wall 3a and that of the operating portion 3b are respectively increased in the conventional connector so that the entire lever 3 can be given high rigidity.
However, when the wall thickness of the entire lever 3 is increased, a large space to arrange the lever is required in the connector. Therefore, it becomes difficult to reduce the size of the entire connector, and further the weight of the connector is increased. Furthermore, since the lever 3 becomes heavy, it is difficult to operate the lever.